


On Three

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in both their lives, they were at a true loss for words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt '3 words' given to me by willow_fae_20. 
> 
> This was also written for the Big Bang Challenge at fandomverse on LJ.
> 
> I finally wrote another drabble that is exactly 100 words! Go me!! 
> 
> Beta'd by shadowintime.

Danny had very little trouble coming up with something to say. Most of the time, his rants weren’t planned, but they would almost always be aimed at the same person.

Steve was the opposite. Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Stoic only talked when he had something to say. He could say more with his face than with actual words.

For the first time in both their lives, they were at a true loss for words. They both knew what they wanted to say, but they couldn’t find the words.

“At the same time.”

“Okay.”

“On three?”

“On three.”

“One, two, three…”

“I love you!”


End file.
